My Best Friend
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a C&R fic, and it also has J&P later on. This is my first attempt at a Friends fic, so if it's not the greatest, please bear with me. Second chapter coming soon..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wanted to try this. It's a Friends fic, and you guys won't know what to think when you've finished reading. Anyway, nothing that is on Friends is mine, blah blah. Read on! PS I totally apologize if it's so not as funny as the show, I'm usually more with the sarcastic humor, and the writers are so much better at that than me. PPS. If you guys are Chandler and Monica fans, don't read this. I enjoy them together on the show, but that doesn't mean that I'm a fan. This is only because I don't like Courteney Cox. (Yes, I know she has another last name. Who doesn't know by now?) (PS, this takes place the summer before the third season. And Rachel and Ross never dated.)  
  
My Best Friend  
  
By Julia  
  
It was a beautiful summer morning in NYC, and Rachel Greene was sitting in her kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the paper. The door to her and her friend Monica Geller's apartment burst open, and in entered their friends Chandler Bing and Joey Tribbiani. She smiled at them. ''Hi guys.''   
  
Chandler grinned back. ''Morning, Rach. Anything good for breakfast?''   
  
Rachel got up to get them some coffee from the pot. ''You guys live exactly across the hall. Why can't you make breakfast in your own apartment?''  
  
Chandler looked at her. ''Well, that would be too easy. Remember, Joey and I are men. Or at least, little boys who don't cook.''   
  
Joey just said, ''Did somebody make any breakfast? Where's Monica?'' He sipped his coffee, made a face, and stirred in sugar.   
  
Rachel shrugged. ''I didn't hear her come in.'' She stood next to Chandler, to pour his coffee, and he sighed as he breathed in her scent.   
  
Joey, who'd heard it, smiled and said, ''So, Chandler, did you have fun on your date the other night?'' (Chandler is in love with Rachel. Everyone knows it but her.)   
  
Chandler glared at him, and Joey knew he'd get it later. ''No, Joey, I didn't. It just isn't gonna work out.'' He sipped his coffee.   
  
Rachel patted his arm. ''I'm sorry, Chandler. I thought she was really nice.'' She went to sit on the couch as the door opened again, bringing in Monica. Rachel smiled at her. ''Where were you, Mon?''  
  
Her best friend just smiled slyly and poured some coffee. ''I had a nice night, and didn't feel like coming home.'' Was all she'd say.   
  
Chandler made a face. ''Sharing too much again, Mon, I thought we talked about that.''   
  
Joey looked at Monica. ''Did you have sex?'' He asked bluntly.  
  
Chandler said, ''No, Joey, she played basketball at the court, with the guys.''   
  
Joey looked confused. ''I thought we were the guys. And Ross.''  
  
His best friend just shook his head. ''Don't worry, Joe. Someday, there'll be activity up there.''   
  
Rachel giggled and sighed. She liked Chandler a whole lot. She was afraid to tell him, because she didn't know how he felt about her. ''Now, Chandler, Joey is a very nice guy.''  
  
Her friend smiled. ''I know. Rach, could I please talk to you a second?'' He pointed to the living room couch.   
  
Rachel followed him, not sure what she wanted him to want. ''What's up, Chandler?''  
  
Chandler, barely knowing what he was going to say, said, ''I wanted to tell you something. This is really hard for me to say.''   
  
Before he could get any further, Phoebe Buffay and Ross, Monica's older brother, walked into the apartment, and what Chandler had been going to say was forgotten.   
  
Joey said, ''What are we going to do tonight, guys? Didn't somebody say something about a barbecue?''   
  
Monica made a face. ''In this heat? Are you crazy?'' She asked.  
  
Joey shrugged. ''I'm hungry. Maybe I want some food. And besides, it's Fourth of July, Monica. We have to do something special.''   
  
The group decided to have a barbecue, so Monica, Ross, and Phoebe went to the grocery store to get the supplies. Rachel, Joey, and Chandler sat in the apartment, watching a Spanish soap opera with it muted; making up their own lines.   
  
Chandler changed it when it was over, and it just happened to land on one of Rachel's soap operas. ''Oh boy, here we go, the Young and the Useless.''   
  
Rachel shook her head. ''No, it's one of those I watch occasionally. It's As the World Turns.'' She immediately got caught up in it and Chandler sat back to watch her.   
  
Joey sat back, watching Chandler. ''Oh, man, you've got it bad.'' He said softly, even though Rachel wouldn't hear, she was glued to the set.   
  
Chandler made a face. ''I do not, Joey.'' He said this a bit loudly, and Rachel glanced over in their direction, to tell them to hush. He turned back to Joey. ''Besides, Rachel's one of my best friends.''   
  
Rachel surprised them both by saying, ''Don't push her! She's your pregnant sister!''   
  
When they both got their breath back, Joey shook his head. ''That doesn't matter. You're in love with her.''   
  
Rachel heard this, and muted the television; it was taping. ''Chandler, you love who?'' She smiled encouragingly.   
  
Chandler wasn't sure what to answer. ''Um, I love....'' He broke off, and then decided to finally tell her. ''I love you, Rachel.'' It came out as a squeak.   
  
His friend didn't care. She squealed, ''I love you, too!'' She threw her arms around him and they kissed, and Joey just sat on the couch, kinda grossed out, and the other half of him was happy for his two friends.   
  
Their friends arrived in the middle of Chandler and Rachel's kiss. Monica, who'd known about the feelings between the both of them, squealed happily. ''Aw, guys!'' She said, smiling.  
  
Chandler pulled away, realizing that they were being watched. ''Hi, all.'' Was all he could get out, seeing as how the woman he loved was lying on top of him.  
  
Phoebe grinned. ''It's so cute! They finally got together!'' She looked at Joey, who'd been knocked to the floor, and the soap that was still playing on the tv. She said, ''Hey, who is that handsome man?'' She asked, pointing to the television.   
  
Rachel sat up to look. Her hand still unconsciously in Chandler's, she said, ''Oh, that's Mike. He's that redhead's ex-fiance.''  
  
Phoebe shook her head. ''No, I mean, what's his real name?''   
  
Rachel looked at her friend. ''I don't remember, Shawn something. Why? Do you like him, Pheebs?''  
  
Phoebe nodded. ''Yes, I do. He's yummy.'' She sat down on the couch on the other side of Rachel. She looked at the screen. The characters were in a hospital, and the cute guy and the blond-haired and red-haired girls were all in a tizzy.   
  
Rachel un-muted and the two girls got wrapped up in the soap opera. Chandler kissed her cheek and he and Joey joined their friends in the kitchen.   
  
Monica smiled at Chandler. She had begun preparing the hamburger meat to go on the grill outside. ''So how did you and Rachel happen?''  
  
Her friend was grinning from ear to ear. ''Joey was teasing me when she was watching tv, and she overheard him saying that I loved her. She asked who, and I told her. The next thing I know, we're kissing.''  
  
Ross, who was in love with Rachel, too, made a face as he played with an orange he'd picked up from Monica's fruit bowl. ''That's great, Chandler.''   
  
Chandler looked at Ross, sorry that his friend couldn't have a chance with Rachel. Chandler couldn't help how Rachel felt. He said, ''I'm all mixed up inside, man. I want Rachel all to myself, but the other part of me is disappointed for you.''   
  
Ross felt a conflicting mess of emotions inside. He was glad that Rachel had gotten Chandler, since it was what they both wanted, but he was upset that she didn't love him.   
  
Joey patted Ross on the arm. ''I'm very sorry that you suck, and Rachel loves Chandler.'' He sat down at the table and bit into an apple.   
  
Ross said, ''Thanks, Joey. That's so very thoughtful of you.''   
  
Chandler stared at Rachel from across the room. She was talking excitedly to Phoebe, and he knew what she was talking to her about, because they both kept glancing at him. He couldn't help thinking that he was the luckiest guy on the planet.   
  
Joey looked up at Chandler. ''You can't stop staring at her, man.''   
  
Chandler grinned. ''I know, she's so beautiful. Man, can you believe that I'm dating her?'' He carried the plate of raw meat outside, Joey following.   
  
His friend took the plate and put the hamburger meat on the grill. Chandler just looked at him before he turned it on. Joey sipped the beer that he brought outside with him. ''Rachel is like, this great woman, and she's in love with you?''  
  
Chandler said, ''Thanks, Joey, you're such a great friend.''   
  
Rachel turned the tv off when the soap was over and asked, ''Where's Chandler? He was right here.''   
  
Her roommate smiled. ''He's outside with Joey, at the grill. They're grilling the hamburgers. You can't be away from him for even a minute now, can you?''   
  
Rachel giggled. ''He's just so sweet. And he's really cute, too.'' She began to cut tomatoes with Monica, and Phoebe, who'd been in a dazed spell, got up and joined them in the kitchen. Rachel stared at her friend. ''Are you OK, Phoebe?''   
  
Phoebe shook her head. ''No, I am fine.'' She said, and sat down at the kitchen table to cut veggies, too.   
  
Her friends shook their heads. Even Ross smiled. Monica said, ''So, anyway, I got plenty of hamburger meat, and potato chips, and soda is on the counter. Ross, could you put it in the cooler?''  
  
Ross picked up one of the twelve packs and opened it, to put it in the ice filled cooler. ''So, Rachel, how long have you been in love with Chandler?''  
  
His friend shrugged. ''Since about the very first time I met him. He was so funny, and cute. Then I got to know him, and I learned how sweet he is. He's just so different than any other guy I've ever gone out with.''   
  
Phoebe resurfaced, shaking her head. ''What are we talking about?'' She asked, then gasped when she saw the boys grilling outside. ''Did you get any veggie burgers?'' She asked her friend.   
  
Monica nodded. ''Yes, I did, Phoebe. Don't worry.'' She finished the tomato she'd been working on and placed it on a plate with some other slices.   
  
Chandler stuck his head back in the window that you climbed into to get onto the balcony. ''Hey, guys, the burgers are on their way. Hey, Rach.'' He said, smiling softly.   
  
Rachel smiled back. ''Hey, you.'' She said, and left her half-cut tomato on the table and went out to the balcony to join Chandler and Joey.   
  
A little while later, the gang was enjoying the burgers and potato chips. Rachel and Chandler were sitting very close together and feeding each other chips. Ross was sitting as far away from them as possible on the couch.   
  
Monica sipped her grape soda. ''So, Rachel, did you get that fashion job interview?'' She was trying to bring the two lovebirds in on the conversation.   
  
Rachel looked away from Chandler to answer the question. ''Oh, yeah, I did. I go tomorrow. I hope that I can get it, because I'm really sick of working as a waitress.''   
  
Ross said, ''You've been working there about two years now. How come you haven't tried to get another job yet?''   
  
''Ross, I don't know. I guess I was just not thinking about it.'' Rachel handed the ketchup to Joey, who'd been eying it from across the table.  
  
Joey said, ''Ross, who cares?'' He knew that Ross was trying to act nonchalant about the fact that Rachel and Chandler were dating.  
  
Chandler was smiling, and Joey knew his friend was thinking the same thing. ''So, boys and girls, I've got a fun idea. Let's play truth or dare.''  
  
Joey grinned. ''Hey, yeah, that sounds like a great idea. Let's play. I have one for one of the girls.''  
  
Monica looked at her friend. ''OK, if this is going to make one of us kiss the other, not going to happen. At least, I'm not going to.''   
  
Phoebe giggled. ''I would, on a dare, but if no one else wants to, that's fine.'' She took a bite out of her veggie burger.   
  
Rachel was silent, thinking of that time in college with Melissa................aloud, she said, ''Just somebody say a dare.''   
  
Joey said, ''Phoebe, I dare you to flash everybody.'' He was grinning devilishly.   
  
The blond masseuse made a face. ''OK, I'm not doing that. What's your truth question?''  
  
Joey grinned. ''Do you ever think about Monica or Rachel being naked?'' Everyone glared at him, and Chandler just shook his head.   
  
Phoebe said, ''Well, no, I haven't. But I did have a dream about Monica having sex with Paul the Wine Guy.''  
  
Her friend gasped. ''Why did you have a dream about me and Paul?''   
  
Chandler said, ''You had a dream about Paul, was it?'' Rachel giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.   
  
Phoebe shook her head at Chandler and said to Monica, ''I don't know. I just did. I'm sorry. Blame Joey. He asked me the question. I was just answering it.''  
  
Chandler said, ''OK, Pheebs, you have to ask somebody else a question.''   
  
She sat in thought, and then said, ''Ross, truth or dare?'' She got really dramatic.   
  
Ross shrugged. ''I don't know, um, dare, I guess.'' Everyone was surprised, Ross never took dare.   
  
''OK, I dare you to share your most embarrassing memory. And no lying. Besides, Rachel, Monica, and Chandler have all known you the longest, so they'll know.'' Phoebe stopped to take a breath.  
  
Ross knew that there was no getting out of this. He could say the truth question, but then, she'd just ask him what his most embarrassing moment was. So he geared up and said, ''Well, it was this time in college. Chandler was being dumped outside the door to our dorm room, and I was inside, on the phone with a girl. I was trying to do phone sex.'' Ross' voice had gotten really quiet. ''And Chandler and his date heard, and the girl dumped me. Later I found out that she had had it on speakerphone and all the girls in her sorority house had been listening.''   
  
Rachel made a face. ''Aw, Ross, that sucks. Didn't anybody teach you how to do phone sex? My friend Mindy taught me, she also taught me how to kiss.''   
  
Joey smiled. ''Nice, Rach.'' He was nodding at her appreciatively.   
  
Rachel shook her head at Joey. ''Ross, you have to pick someone to ask.''  
  
Ross stared at her. ''Rachel, howabout you?''   
  
His friend settled herself closer to Chandler. ''OK, Ross, I guess truth.'' She smiled as Chandler kissed her cheek.   
  
Ross tried not to let it show how much it bothered him. ''OK, what was the weirdest place that you've had sex?'' He was hoping to get Chandler freaked out.   
  
Rachel ran her hand through her hair. ''Well, I had sex on my dad's pool table twice with Billy Dreskin. He didn't know about it, though, and I had to have it cleaned.''   
  
Everyone laughed, and Rachel said, ''Mon, honey, truth or dare? Either one you pick, you're screwed, because I've got good ones for both.''  
  
Monica made a face. ''Um, I guess truth, then.'' She took a bite out of her burger.   
  
Rachel giggled. ''What did you have to do in high school when you got in trouble for stalking Pete Carney?''   
  
Monica glared at her. ''You are so dead.'' She said, as everyone smiled at eagerly awaited her answer. ''I had to tell him that I was sorry and that I had to be his servant for two weeks.''  
  
This made everyone laugh really hard. Joey said, ''Geez, Monica, never stalk me.'' He stole the ketchup from Ross, who was sitting in private agony.   
  
They played a little longer, and then everyone left. Ross, Phoebe, and Joey went outside in the hall, with the pretense of going home, and Monica went into her bedroom. Rachel wrapped her arm around Chandler and leaned up to kiss him. ''This was fun. We should do it again. But next time, alone.'' She said.   
  
Chandler kissed her again. ''I'd like that. I love you so much, Rach. More than I've ever loved anyone. But there was that Paolo thing, and that stupid thing with Janice, I just never told you. Besides, it's you. And I'm me.''  
  
Rachel kissed his cheek and pulled him tighter. ''Chandler, you are totally great. I love you so much. You're sweet, and funny, and you care about stuff. And, you're like, my best friend. I can totally be myself with you.'' She looked into his eyes.   
  
Chandler kissed her as deeply as he'd ever kissed anyone. When they'd pulled apart, he said, ''We'll talk tomorrow. I'm really tired, and I have to work tomorrow. So do you.''   
  
Rachel walked him to the door, and the three friends outside jumped back. ''OK. I love you.'' She said, kissing him one last time.   
  
Chandler smiled. ''You're not making this any easier, Rach.'' He said, gripping her hand.   
  
Rachel grinned back at him. ''I know. It's hard for me, too.'' She opened the door, and he walked across the hall to his apartment, blowing kisses before he closed the door. She closed hers and then ran across the apartment to talk to Monica before going to bed......  
  
The next morning, Chandler and Joey went over to Monica and Rachel's for breakfast, as always. Joey smiled slyly at his best friend before they opened the door. ''So, ready to see Rachel?'' Joey asked.  
  
Chandler looked back at him. ''It's not like she's one of your conquests or anything, Joey, I love her.'' He opened the door to his friends' apartment, shaking his head.   
  
Monica was making breakfast, eggs and bacon. ''Hey, guys.'' She said, grinning at them cheerily.   
  
Chandler looked around casually. ''Where's Rachel? Isn't she here?'' He asked, a funny look on his face.   
  
Monica laughed. ''She's in her room. I think that she's making herself look pretty for you.'' She gave Joey a plate of breakfast.   
  
Chandler knocked on Rachel's bedroom door. ''Rach, it's Chandler. You don't have to make yourself pretty for me. You're always beautiful.''   
  
Rachel stuck her head out of the bedroom. Her hair was perfect, and she had a small amount of makeup on. ''Yeah, but you're my boyfriend now. I want to be perfect for you.''   
  
Chandler kissed her lightly. ''Well, I love you just the way you are. Don't worry about making yourself perfect, OK?''   
  
Rachel smiled. ''OK, I like that. It's like, eight in the morning or something.'' She closed her bedroom door and walked to the kitchen, dressed in her pj's.   
  
Monica looked at her friend. ''Rach, I thought you had to be at work today.'' She wore a confused expression on her face.   
  
Rachel smiled and nodded. ''I do. I don't have to be at the coffee place until later. Why? Did you need me out of the apartment or something, Mon?''   
  
Monica shook her head. ''I'm going to be at work. I just was checking.''   
  
Ross entered the apartment, and said, ''Chandler, I really need to speak with you for a moment.'' He was looking very angry.   
  
Chandler left Rachel's side and joined Ross off to the side, by the bathroom. ''Yes, Ross?'' He wasn't prepared for what was coming.   
  
Ross looked at him. ''I can't be friends with you while you're dating Rachel. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it. I thought I could, but I can't. So this is where our friendship ends.''   
  
Chandler looked at him incredulously. ''Excuse me? I'm sorry if it's hard for you. But I am not going to feel sorry for loving Rachel or for dating her. You're my friend, but she may be the one. So if you have a problem with that, too bad. I guess this is it, then.''   
  
The two men looked at each other and then Ross stormed out of the apartment with not so much as a look at the rest of them. Joey looked at Chandler. ''What happened, man?''   
  
Chandler shook his head. ''Nothin', man, nothin'.''   
  
Later that morning, when Rachel and Phoebe were left alone in the living room, Regis and Kathy on, Phoebe asked Rachel the question. ''Do you know that Ross is in love with you?''   
  
Rachel turned to Phoebe, with a look of surprise on her face. ''He does? Wow, I didn't know. But Pheebs, it doesn't matter, I love Chandler. I'm with Chandler now.''   
  
Her friend turned on the couch to face her friend. ''Well, you should prolly tell him that you truly love Chandler, because he's not ever truly going to believe that you do if you don't.''   
  
Rachel shrugged. ''Well, I love Ross, he's one of my best friends. But I don't love him that way. And if he doesn't understand that, then he's not really my friend, is he? It's like he doesn't want me to be happy or something.''   
  
Phoebe was going to say something when the telephone rang. Phoebe answered it as Rachel took a sip of her coffee. ''Hello, Rachel and Monica's.'' Phoebe said winningly.  
  
It was Monica. ''Pheebs, I just got a call from Ross that deeply disturbed me. He said that he can't be Chandler's friend if he's going to date Rachel. He said he told Chandler that much this morning. He told me that he's not going to hang with us anymore, just to be fair, so it doesn't make it too tense for everyone.''  
  
Phoebe was upset by this. ''That's just dumb. Ross will get over Rachel, and he'll be able to hang with us again. But he was able to hang with us when Chandler wasn't with Rachel. What's his problem?''   
  
Monica stuck up for her brother, even though she was happy for Rachel and Chandler. ''Well, it just must be hard for him. If I was in love with someone that you or Rachel dated, I don't know if I'd be able to see him with one of you.''   
  
Rachel got up and took her dishes in the kitchen as Phoebe talked to whichever one of the group it was. She loved Chandler, and wasn't going to apologize for it. And she shouldn't have to. She loved him very much. She grinned as she thought of how much she missed him already.   
  
Chandler was sitting at his desk at work, doing some work for the WENUS, (Weekly Estimated Net Usage Statistics) and thinking about Rach. He was also thinking about Ross. He felt a little guilty, and knew he shouldn't. He loved Rachel, and like he'd told his former best friend, he wasn't going to apologize for it. If Ross felt he couldn't be friends with him anymore, that was his progetive. Chandler wasn't going to lose sleep over it. OK, he probably was, but he shouldn't be, doggone it!  
  
Joey, who was currently working at Chandler's work for some quick money, as a fellow process server, entered his BFF's office. ''Chan, are you going to eat with me at lunch today?'' He asked, face hopeful. Chandler had been annoyed with him as of late, since Joey had made up a character, "Joseph the Processing Guy", who was actually complex. It was making Chandler a little crazy.   
  
Chandler looked up. ''Of course, Joey. I'm heading across the street to the pizza place. Does that sound good to you?'' He asked, as he placed some papers in his desk drawer.   
  
Joey nodded. ''Sure. But there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. Shelley didn't get done with her numbers for the weekend, and wanted to know if she could have an extension. I told her I would ask you.''  
  
Chandler shrugged. ''As long as I get them by the end of the day, no exceptions. I have to have them to finish out last week.'' He knew Joey was actually dying to ask him what had happened with Ross earlier that morning.   
  
Joey didn't waste any more time asking, either. ''Chandler, I wanted to ask you something else. What did Ross say? And what did you say that made him so mad?''   
  
Chandler gestured that Joey sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. ''Well, he told me that he couldn't be friends with me if I was dating Rachel. I told him that I wasn't going to break up with or apologize for being with her. That's when he stormed out this morning. He prolly won't be hanging with the rest of us anymore. It can't be helped. He's gotta do what he's gotta do, and we've gotta do what we've gotta do.''   
  
Joey was shocked. ''He's not going to talk to the rest of us because you're dating Rachel? That's just so stupid. I mean, you can date Rachel if you want. I mean, she loves you. Ross just needs to understand that.''   
  
Chandler nodded. ''I know. Rachel and I can be together. It's not like Ross had a mark on her or something. A "This is Ross's" pin or something.'' He leaned back in his chair.   
  
Joey changed the subject. ''So, this girl that I met, she is really getting on my nerves. She thinks she's the best actress since sliced bread, and she is so not.''   
  
Chandler asked, ''This is the one who's working on the play with you, right?'' He didn't even add a sarcastic comment, which is usually what he would have done.   
  
Later that afternoon, when everyone but Ross was gathered in Rachel and Monica's apartment, Monica asked, ''Rachel, why is Ross being this way? I mean, it's not like you showed interest in him that way anyway. Please. He's being such a butthead to Chandler.''  
  
Rachel said, from where she was sitting in Chandler's lap, ''It's Ross' problem. Chandler and I are his friends. I am not an ex-girlfriend, and Chandler is not an ex-boyfriend. He has no right to get angry. If he liked me, then he should have let me know.''  
  
Joey shrugged. ''You're Rachel. And he's Ross. Besides, he's Mister Dinosaur Geek. Why would he have a chance with you?'' He shoved a bite of sandwich in his mouth.  
  
Everyone looked at him. Chandler looked at his best friend. ''Joey, what do you think I am? I am a total dork. Women flock away from me.''  
  
Monica said, ''He lives in his own little world, Chandler. You'll have to excuse him.''  
  
Rachel kissed Chandler. ''You're not a dork, honey. You're very cute. And I love you.'' She said.   
  
Chandler looked at his girlfriend. ''Sorry, Rach, but I am. I'm a total dork. I couldn't get a woman if I tried.''   
  
Rachel said, ''Excuse me, but you're talking about yourself so disparagingly, and I don't want to hear it. Although, no one in this room can get as many people as they want, except for Joey.'' Everyone watched as Joey inhaled sandwich. ''I don't know why, though.''   
  
Joey asked, ''What?'' He licked mayonnaise off his fingers. Then he stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and licked his fingers again.   
  
Phoebe smiled and giggled at him. ''What, Joey's cute.'' She said, and picked up the potato chips.   
  
Joey smiled back at her and said, ''How you doin'?'' This was the line he used on all the girls, and Phoebe usually fell for it.   
  
She giggled and said, ''Oh, Joey.'' She smiled at him and handed him another sandwich, which she knew was his favorite food.   
  
They spent the day flirting and talking until the showdown with Ross and Chandler.... 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Flashback  
  
August, 1994  
  
The gang sat in Central Perk, just hanging out. Monica, Ross, Phoebe, Chandler, and Joey. Ross was saying, ''I really don't know what made her a lesbian, she just is. What do I do?'' He asked his friends, looking very upset.  
  
Chandler said, ''Ross, maybe she didn't want to hurt you. She wouldn't have married you if she had known. She probably just realized it.'' He paused, then added, ''Maybe she saw a 'Break For Lesbians'' bumper sticker and just thought it was a good idea.'' Ross gave him a Look.   
  
Joey shrugged. ''Ross, who cares? I have one word for you: threesome.'' He was nodding and grinning widely.   
  
Monica shook her head as a woman in a white wedding dress came in, drenched from the rain, and shivering. Ross looked up. Monica poked her brother. ''Isn't that Rachel Greene?'' She asked, knowing that Ross would remember.   
  
Her brother nodded, brightening. He'd had a crush on Rachel since, like, forever. He couldn't believe she was here, in a wedding dress, no less.   
  
Chandler wasn't paying attention until he saw Monica and Rachel hugging each other and squealing. He looked up into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. She had long brown hair, and the most gorgeous blue-green eyes he'd ever seen. The dress made her even more radiant. As Monica was introducing her to everyone, Chandler was struggling to say hi without his voice betraying him.   
  
Rachel looked into the face of the cutest guy she'd ever seen in her life. He had gorgeous brown hair, and was full and luscious looking. His blue eyes made her want to dive into them. She wanted to kiss him and make love to him like she'd never made love before. He also looked a little familiar. ''Do I know you?'' She asked.   
  
Chandler said, ''Maybe. Didn't I meet you at Ross and Monica's parents at Thanksgiving?'' He hadn't remembered her being this beautiful, either.   
  
Ross was noticing the sparks between Rachel and Chandler. Everyone but the two of them were. He said, ''So, Rachel, why are you in a wedding dress?''   
  
Rachel sat down and gave the waitress her order of coffee. She started to tell them what had happened. ''Well, I was engaged to a orthodontist, named Barry Farber, and I was standing in the room where they were keeping all the presents. There was this amazing gravy boat. I got turned on more by this gravy boat then by Barry. I just didn't love him anymore. So I decided to leave him. I snuck out of the bathroom.''   
  
Monica said, ''I'm so sorry, Rach. What did your mom and dad say?'' She was afraid that her former best friend was going to say that she'd been cut off. Most likely, that was what had happened, and the rich daddy's girl was going to have to live with Monica.   
  
Rachel said, ''Mom and Daddy were not happy. Daddy's probably going to cut me off. Monica, you were the only person I knew in the city, I had nowhere else to go.''   
  
Monica smiled at her, and said, ''I wasn't invited to the wedding.'' She figured that Rachel wouldn't want that brought up, but she didn't care. It was the truth.   
  
Her former best friend smiled apologetically at Monica. ''I'm sorry, Mon. I didn't mean to not invite you. I was hoping that wouldn't be an issue.''  
  
Chandler was watching Rachel with the widest eyes he could make. She was so gorgeous. He could hardly believe that this was the girl Ross had been in love with before he'd met Carol. Back then, she'd been pretty, but not this breathtakingly beautiful. He said, ''Well, I think you did the right thing, Rachel.''   
  
Rachel looked to him. ''Thanks for your opinion, Chandler, is it?'' The fact that Rachel acted like she didn't remember his name disappointed Chandler.   
  
The gang went up to Monica's apartment, where Rachel called her father to explain the leaving of Barry at the altar. The rest of the group watched television. Chandler was staring unabashedly at Rachel, while Ross watched with contempt for his best friend. He'd seen Rachel looking back at Chandler, and knew that they had feelings for each other. He sighed and got himself some juice from the fridge. Now he just had to pray that the two never acted on their mutal feelings, and maybe Rach would get over it......  
  
May 1995  
  
Ross had met Julie, and was still dating her. To his great dismay, Rachel and Chandler still had feelings for each other. Chandler however, was dating the most annoying woman on the planet, a woman named Janice. Rachel was dating no one. Monica told her brother that she was in love with Chandler. The closer friends that they grew to be, the more she fell for him. The same for Chandler.   
  
One afternoon, Chandler was talking to Janice over the internet, when Joey came out of his bedroom. He said, ''Why are you still dating Janice? You should go for it with Rachel.''   
  
Chandler looked up. ''Joey, it's never going to happen. I wish that it would, but it's never going to. Rachel sees me as a friend, and nothing else.''   
  
Speaking of the devil, she entered her friends' apartment. ''Hey, guys. Ross and Julie are having a party, and they want us to come. I guess I need a date. Chan, you'll be bringing Janice, right?''  
  
Chandler as usual, could hardly speak when Rachel was in the room. ''Of course, I will. Joey, I'm sure, will bring some floozy.''  
  
Joey smacked his friend upside the head. ''I don't date floozies. Rach, howabout you and I go together? That way, you won't have to find a date.'' He was really doing it as a favor to Chandler, so she wouldn't find someone she really liked.   
  
Rachel smiled. ''OK, Joey. Sounds like a plan.'' She pulled a juice out of the fridge and sighed. She was glad that Joey was going to take her, so she wouldn't have to search for a date. She really wanted to go with Chandler, and wished for the millionth time that he wasn't dating Janice. She liked Janice, but she wanted Chandler for herself.   
  
The party that night was fun for everyone involved. Rachel and Monica were getting dressed when Joey and Chandler arrived with Janice to pick them up. Monica was going with her boyfriend, Richard Burke, and he hadn't arrived yet.   
  
Joey was looking in the fridge for some beer. ''So, Chan, think maybe Rach and I will hit it off?'' He teased, knowing it would bother his friend.  
  
Chandler, who was sitting on the couch, having to endure Janice's hands all over him, said, ''Maybe, Joe. I guess it's possible.''   
  
Monica came out of her room, dressed in casual party gear. She had brushed out her shoulder-length black hair. ''Hey, guys. Joey, Ross will have beer.'' She told him.  
  
Joey nodded. ''I know. Rachel's my date, though, and it could be another half hour before she's ready to go.'' He wasn't joking.   
  
Rachel, dressed in a robe, stuck her head into the living room. She was holding up a light purple sleeveless dress. ''Does this make my butt look big?'' She asked.   
  
Joey shrugged. ''No, you'll look fine.'' He looked at Chandler. ''What do you think, Chan?'' He asked, knowing again, that it would supremely bother his best friend.   
  
Rachel went back in her room without hearing what Chandler thought. She couldn't watch him and Janice anymore. She pulled on the purple dress and took her hair out of the hairclip. She brushed it out and decided not to put it back up. It would take too much time, and she'd already taken enough time getting ready as it was. She finished doing her makeup and slid on some purple strappy sandals.   
  
When she came out of the bedroom, Phoebe had joined them. ''Hey, guys. I couldn't find a date, so Rach, we're gonna share Joey.''   
  
Rachel smiled. ''That's fine. So what happened to that one guy you were seeing, Pheebs? The one guy, oh, what did he do?'' She picked up her purse from the kitchen table.   
  
Phoebe shook her head. ''He left me because I wasn't enough for him in bed. It's OK, though, 'cause I put a hex on him. We'll see how much sex he'll have.'' She smiled as they went out the door, Joey's arms linked with Rachel and Phoebe's. Monica was fretting about Richard, and they ended up meeting him downstairs, so all was well.   
  
When they reached Ross', the party was already in full swing. It was a lot of Ross' friends from work, and some of Julie's friends. Rachel left Joey with Phoebe and went to get some juice out of Ross' fridge. She said hello to Gunther on the way back to the living room. Ross' apartment was pretty small, and not really big enough for the party.   
  
As she was thinking this, Chandler joined her at the dining room table. ''So, how annoying is Janice?'' He asked her, making a face.  
  
Rachel's heart lifted. She felt happier. Maybe Chandler was going to tell her that he was in love with her. ''She's not so bad.'' She consoled, trying to be his friend.   
  
Chandler shrugged. ''I guess not, but, I'm looking for something more. I just can't date her anymore. She is the single most annoying person on the planet. That's including Ross.'' The two laughed at his joke.   
  
Rachel sipped her bottle of juice. ''Then break up with her. Life is too short to be dating someone you don't really like.'' She wished she could take her own advice. But Chandler would never love her that way. She'd just have to face it.............  
  
End flashback   
  
Chandler was lifted off the couch by Ross, who dropped him to the floor. Monica was screaming about blood getting on her floor. Chandler was hollering at Ross, wanting to know why he was holding him and pummeling his face.   
  
Joey lifted Ross up and said, ''What are you doing? Leave Chandler alone! He and Rachel have been in love with each other since the day she left Barry at the altar. If you were truly Chandler's friend, and truly in love with Rachel, you would be happy for them.''  
  
Phoebe was trying to help Chandler up. ''Yeah, Ross, Joey's right. Leave Chandler alone.''  
  
Ross was being held back by Joey, and trying to fight past him. ''You guys don't understand. I have been in love with Rachel since ninth grade typing. Chandler's only been in love with her for only two years.''  
  
Rachel put her hands on her hips. ''Ross, did you ever think that maybe I don't want to date you? I love Chandler. I do. I love every part of him. The way he wants to watch the Thanksgiving Day parade instead of the football game, his sarcastic humor, his good heart, his sweet nature, the fact that he doesn't think he's the greatest guy since sliced bread, and his blue eyes are so gorgeous, it's like I'm swimming every time I look into them. I love him. You are just going to have to get it through your head that you and I aren't going to be dating.''   
  
Ross sighed, and stopped trying to fight Joey. He said, ''Well, I'm just gonna go.'' He didn't even try to apologize or anything, he just left. Everyone looked at everyone else, and Rachel hugged Chandler to her, wanting to cry. Ross may have been being a jerk, but he was still a friend. 


	3. Getting Closer

Chapter Three: Getting Closer  
  
Phoebe and Joey were sitting in Joey's kitchen, eating breakfast on their first official date. Joey had made scrambled eggs, veggie sausages for Phoebe, and real sausages for himself. He grinned at her. ''So, how's our first date going?''   
  
Phoebe smiled back at him. ''It's going great, Joey. How 'bout we move this to the bedroom? I'm dying to use my Joey love coupon.'' She licked her lips.  
  
Joey smiled at her. He was surprised she wanted to use her coupon so quickly. Before they could get up to go to the bedroom, Chandler walked in. ''Hello, children.'' He greeted them.   
  
Phoebe groaned. ''Oh, Joey, look, it's Chandler.'' She asked, ''So, did you spend the night at Rachel and Monica's or something?''   
  
Chandler looked at her. He was so happy, he couldn't even be his usual sarcastic self. ''Yes, Rachel and I had all the sex.''   
  
His friends were happy for him. Joey asked, ''So how was it? Was she good?''   
  
Chandler smiled. ''She was awesome. It was so good she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. It truly was the best sex I've ever had.''  
  
Across the hall, Rachel and Monica were talking excitedly about Chandler. ''Oh, Mon, it was so good! I know what I had with Paolo was good, but this was so much better. Since we're actually in love, it was just, the best I've ever had.'' Rachel was happy.   
  
The girls were interrupted by Phoebe. She looked disgruntled. ''I wanted to have sex with Joey, and Chandler came over and started talking about you, Rach.''   
  
Rachel smiled from ear to ear. ''Really? What was he saying?'' Monica gave her a look. Rachel said, ''I'm sorry you didn't get to have sex with Joey, honey. Are you going to try again? Is this going to be your first time?''  
  
Phoebe nodded. ''It was our first official date that Chandler interrupted. I like Joey a lot. I think he and I could have something really special if we actually get to explore it!''   
  
Monica patted her arm, and said, ''I'm sorry, Pheebs. Rachel and I actually think so. We were talking about that the other day. You and Joey will make a great couple. You guys are already so close friends now.''   
  
Rachel got up to get dressed for work. ''I get to go pour coffee for people I don't know.'' She turned to Monica. ''Chandler and I have a dinner date later, so I won't be home.'' She started to go into her bedroom.   
  
Monica sighed. ''OK.'' She turned to Phoebe. ''Do you and Joey want to come over? I can fix you something really romantic and yummy and then get out of your hair.''   
  
Phoebe got excited about this. ''That's a really great idea, Mon! Joey and I will do just that.'' She went back across the hall to tell Joey about Monica's idea.  
  
In Ross' apartment, Ross was waking up to the morning. To his horror, he had actually tried to beat up his best friend. He had loved Rachel for so long, though, and it really hurt him to see Chandler and Rachel so in love. He knew it was a little fast, but he thought back to all the times he'd seen the love between them, and they hadn't even known it...................................  
  
December 1994  
  
The group was decorating Monica's Christmas tree. Rachel wasn't really paying attention, she was comparing Paolo to Chandler in her head. Ross was watching Chandler stare longingly at Rachel. He sighed in disgust and asked, ''So, Monica, are we having a Christmas party or what?''  
  
Monica shrugged. ''I don't think so. I think Rachel and I would rather have a New Year's Eve party. What do you think, Rach?''  
  
Rachel looked up. ''What'd you say, Mon? I'm sorry, I was, I was thinking about Paolo.'' She supplied, even though it was only half true.   
  
Phoebe and Monica awwed, but Chandler and Ross groaned. Phoebe told her, ''Monica asked you if you wanted to have a New Year's party instead of a Christmas party.''   
  
Rachel shrugged. ''I don't care. Either one Monica wants is fine.'' She got up to get more popcorn to string.   
  
Joey said, ''Let's have a New Year's party. I can invite this really hot single mom that came into the store today.''  
  
Chandler wanted to say that he could invite Rachel, but he knew it would never happen. He did like the idea of having a party, though. ''Yeah, let's have one, as long as it's a big party, so no one will know that I couldn't get a date. Ross probably won't have one, either.''  
  
''Thanks, man.'' Ross said sarcastically as he looked through the Christmas box to find more garland. He knew Chandler wanted to ask Rachel. He was glad Rachel was with Paolo. If she couldn't be with Ross himself, as least she wasn't with Chandler.   
  
They finished with the tree, and Chandler and Rachel were left sitting alone with Ross in the living room. Chandler and Rachel sat on the couch, watching Gone With the Wind, because Rachel picked it and Chandler wanted to be in her good graces. Ross acted like he was watching, but he was really watching his two friends. Rachel was keeping everything to herself; her feet were tucked underneath her, her hands in her lap. Chandler was a little more relaxed, but not much. He propped his feet on the table, and looked like he was trying to pull Rachel close to him, as he had his arm on the back of the couch.   
  
Ross sighed. They obviously wanted each other, and he was sure that he wasn't the only one to see it. Phoebe and Joey and Monica had to have noticed it, too.   
  
Joey interrupted his friends as he came back into the apartment. ''Hey, Gone With the Wind!'' Chandler and Ross looked at him. ''Oh, who cares if it's a chick flick. I love this movie!'' He joined his friends on the couch, sitting in the middle of the tense twosome.   
  
Chandler sighed and got up from the couch, not being able to stand sitting next to Rachel without holding her. Ross stared at him and got up to follow his friend into the kitchen. He asked, ''So what was that about?'' He knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Chandler himself.   
  
End flashback   
  
Before Ross could waltz down memory lane any further, his phone rang. He answered it somewhat reluctantly. ''Hello, Ross.'' He said.   
  
His sister's voice came back at him. ''Hey, Ross. It's me. How are you this morning? Feeling better about the fact that you tried to beat up your best friend?''  
  
He sat up in bed and made a face. ''Shut up, Monica. I already feel terrible about it, you don't have to make it worse.''   
  
Monica said, ''You know what, Ross? I understand that you're in love with Rachel, but you're going to have to give up this insane jealousy thing. I mean, if you really loved Rach, then you would realize that Rachel wants to be with Chandler. They are going to try this out. They have been in love with each other since the first time she walked into Central Perk.''   
  
Her brother groaned. ''I know, it's just, Monica, say that Rachel started dating someone that you were in love with. How could you handle seeing them together?''  
  
Monica pictured Chandler and Rachel cuddling on the couch and sighed. ''Ross, I want to tell you something. I'm in love with Chandler. So I know exactly how you feel.''   
  
Phoebe and Joey weren't waiting for Monica to fix them dinner. Chandler had left to go to work, and so they were making out insanely on the couch. Phoebe could hardly believe this was happening. When they had been flirting the day before, she had thought they were just having fun. But it turned out that there was something between them. She slipped her hands up to pull Joey's shirt off. He had the best chest. She paused for a second. ''Joey, this is probably a stupid question, but are you sure we should do this?''   
  
Joey nodded. ''I am very sure. Pheebs, I can already tell we're going to be great together. Like, your tongue feels really great in my mouth.''  
  
Phoebe grinned. ''You feel that way, too?'' She laughed and then Joey's mouth captured hers again in a wonderful kiss. Then he tried to pick her up. Not succeeding, she took his hand and followed him into the bedroom.   
  
Two months later.....  
  
Phoebe stood in the bathroom, hardly believing she was doing this. She stared at the pregnancy test and very slowly opened the box. Would she and Joey be having a baby in nine months? 


	4. Going The Distance

Chapter Four: Going The Distance  
  
Joey was on an audition when the cell phone Chandler got him rang. He pulled it out and answered it. ''Hello, Joey here.'' He was hoping it was Phoebe, he had an idea for a good date.   
  
Phoebe's voice did indeed come back at him. ''Joey, I need to tell you something. I know that we've only been half-serious with this dating thing, but we need to get serious.''  
  
Joey asked, ''What are you talking about? Pheebs, you and I have a good relationship. We have fun. Why should we change the arrangement now?''  
  
Phoebe said, ''Joey, we're going to have a baby. I just took the test.'' She couldn't keep her excitement bridled.   
  
Joey was actually happy about it, too. He loved kids. He even thought he might be able to settle down with Pheebs, too. ''That's so great! I'll be home as soon as I can, I've got to finish up this audition. Wish me luck.''   
  
Phoebe did wish him luck. She also said something to him that they hadn't said to each other yet. ''Break a leg, Joey. Oh, and I think I might be falling in love with you.''   
  
Joey grinned. ''Aw, Pheebs, that's so sweet. I might be falling in love with you back.'' After each making kissing noises to each other, they both hung up.   
  
Phoebe left Monica's room and joined the rest of the gang in the kitchen. Monica had made breakfast for everyone. She smiled at everybody. ''So, guys, guess what?''  
  
Everyone looked at her. ''What, Pheebs? What's going on?'' Ross asked her. He was finally over the Rachel/Chandler romance, and was able to hang out with them again.   
  
Phoebe paused until everyone was looking at her and said, ''I'm pregnant. Joey and I going to have a baby!!!!!!!!!!''   
  
Everyone squealed and surrounded her with hugs and kisses. Monica was welling up. ''I'm so glad that you're going to have a baby. Was Joey happy, too?''  
  
Phoebe nodded. ''Yeah, he was. I was worried about what he might say, because we haven't been dating that long, and until today, we hadn't even told each other that we love each other.''   
  
Rachel was making more eggs, Joey had been there earlier that morning. ''I'm glad everything's working out for you, Pheebs.'' She began to scramble the eggs in the bowl.   
  
Chandler came back from the bathroom. ''I just love fall mornings.'' It was late September. They were having an unusual heat wave. It usually had gotten cooler by this time. It was still as hott as ever, however. Chandler kissed Rachel good morning. ''Hey, gorgeous.'' He said.   
  
Rachel gave him the cold shoulder. She wasn't talking to him because he had told Monica that all he was having was fun with her. She had thought that they were trying to develop a deep, romantic relationship.   
  
Chandler sensed her brushoff, and pulled Monica aside to find out why Rachel was angry at him. ''Hey, Mon. I have a question. Did I do something to make Rach mad at me? If I did, I didn't mean to.''   
  
Monica hated herself for thinking that she could end their relationship right there and tell Chandler that he didn't do anything wrong. She actually almost did it. But she couldn't bring herself to actually do it. She said, ''Yeah, she heard that you told me that all you were having with her is fun. She thought you guys were trying to build a loving relationship.''   
  
Chandler said, ''Oh no! Who told her that? I never said anything of the sort! I love Rachel. These past two months have been wonderful. The sex is the best I have ever had. I love her.''  
  
He went to talk to Rachel. ''Honey, can I talk to you for a moment?''   
  
Rachel nodded. ''I guess so, Chandler.'' She let Monica take over the eggs and followed her boyfriend to the living room. ''What's up?'' She asked.  
  
Chandler took her hands in his. ''I heard from Monica that you think I'm just in this for fun. I love you, Rachel. This is the best and longest relationship I ever had. Well, except for Janice. I did love her.''  
  
Rachel brightened. ''Really? I'm so glad. Phoebe told me that you told Monica that.''   
  
Phoebe heard her name. ''Excuse me? I told Monica what?'' She had been staring at her stomach, amazed that there was actually a baby in there.   
  
Rachel said, ''You told Monica that Chandler was just in this relationship for fun.'' She took one of Chandler's hands in her own.   
  
Phoebe shook her head. ''No, I didn't.'' She gasped. ''It might have been my twin Ursela. She's mad at Joey, because he dated her friend and then broke up with her after they had sex. Since he and I are dating, that was a good way to get back at me and hurt you guys, too.''   
  
Chandler said, ''Well, I'm glad that we got that settled before it got worse.''  
  
Joey finished up his audition and left the studio. He was walking down the street, amazed at the fact that he was going to be a father. He wasn't sure about how he felt about it. He had told Phoebe that he was happy, and he was, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to settle down with Pheebs. He thought he might be falling for her, but their relationship had happened so fast, and he needed it to slow way down. He knew there was no way he could continue with it unless it did. Joey was aware of the fact that they were so close already, but they had rushed into the sex. Part of it was Phoebe wanting him. Joey was a sucker for women who wanted him.   
  
He stepped off the curb and was about to hail a taxi, when he saw the hottest woman he'd ever seen. She'd actually hooked up with Chandler when he was trying to get over Rachel after they'd first met her. It was Aurora. Joey was actually glad to see her. He walked over, waving off the taxi. ''Hi, you don't know me, I'm Chandler Bing's best friend, and how you doin'?'' He gave his trademark line, which always worked.   
  
It paid off for him today. Aurora smiled. ''Hello, I'm Aurora. I'm sure you know that. It's been a long time since I dated Chandler. I'm surprised you remember who I am.''  
  
Joey smiled back at her. ''You'd remember a girl as hott as you who only wanted to have sex with you. Joey Tribbiani.'' He told her.   
  
Aurora said, ''Well, Joey Tribbiani, let's go get some coffee or something.''   
  
Joey nodded and decided to take her to his apartment, Chandler had gotten some great coffee mix to make when he had Rachel over. It was pretty good, and Joey thought maybe he'd get lucky.   
  
The next morning, Joey awoke feeling really terrible. He knew why he had done this, but it still didn't make him feel any better. Phoebe was going to be devastated. There was no way to keep this from her. She was totally going to find out. Joey didn't see Aurora, just a note from her, telling him to call her if he was ever lonely. He got up and saw Rachel and Chandler sitting at the counter. Rachel pointed her butter knife at him. ''You are very bad, Joesph Francis Tribbiani.''   
  
Joey nodded. ''I know, I feel horrible. There is no way that Phoebe is going to understand, is there? I feel really bad about it. I just, Pheebs and my relationship is going way too fast. I mean, she's pregnant. We rushed into all the sex, and I feel like that's all our relationship really is. I want to try to start over with her, and do it right this time.''   
  
His friends' mouths were dropped open. Chandler asked, ''Are you Joey Tribbiani, or did you get bodysnatched in your sleep?''  
  
Joey opened the fridge to find some juice. ''I wasn't bodysnatched, OK? I really want to try again with Phoebe. I want to be a stand up guy and go the distance.''   
  
Ross entered the apartment, interrupting their discussion. ''Guys, Richard just called looking for Monica. She just got over him. What do I do? She was in the shower and didn't hear the phone. He left a message. Should I get rid of it?''   
  
Rachel said, ''It's her privacy you'll be invading, Ross. I mean, what if Carol called you and told you she was going to leave Susan because she still loved you? I mean, you would totally take her up on the offer. If I got the message and didn't tell you, I would just feel really guilty.''   
  
Joey had a difference of opinion. ''I think that you should erase the message. She just got over him. If she hears that, it'll just mess her up all over again. Ross, she wasn't sleeping, she went to work at a resturaunt that she didn't even work at, she saved his cigar butts. Please, erase the message.''  
  
Chandler jumped up from his chair. ''She could be getting it right now while we're sitting here discussing it! Let's go!'' He opened the door and ran across the hall and opened Monica and Rachel's door. His girlfriend and best friends were right behind him. They all stopped as they saw Monica walking across the small space from the bathroom to her bedroom, wrapped in a towel.   
  
Joey was the first to move. He casually sat down on the couch, and slid his hand over the machine. His finger casually slipped, and the voice said, ''Message deleted.'' He cracked up as he always did every time. ''That is such a cool job.'' He said.   
  
Rachel said, ''Joesph Francis.'' She went to sit next to him on the couch. ''Monica should have gotten that message.''  
  
Joey said, ''Stop middle-namin' me! I did what I thought was right. I don't want Monica to be Mopin' Over Richard Monica again.''   
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Phoebe joined them. She was dressed casually in a light blue dress with a light blue jacket to match. ''Hi, everybody.'' She caught their weird glances. ''OK, what's going on?''   
  
Joey looked at his friends, and they all left. Rachel and Chandler went into her bedroom, and Ross went in the bathroom. Joey said, ''Pheebs, we need to talk.''   
  
Phoebe sat down next to him on the couch. ''What is it, Joey? Is this about the baby?'' She asked, hoping that if it was, it was good news.   
  
Joey took a deep breath. It was just better to get it all out. ''Phoebe, I had sex last night with that hot girl that Chandler dated? Aurora? Had the husband and the boyfriend? I didn't mean to. I saw her yesterday when I was leaving my audition, and we ended up having sex the rest of the day and night. I was all confused about the baby, and our relationship, and it just happened. Please forgive me.''   
  
Phoebe's eyes filled with tears. ''I can't believe you, Joesph Francis Tribbiani. You had sex? Last night I was thinking up names for our baby. I have to not be with you right now. We'll talk later about where this relationship is going.'' She got up and stormed out of the apartment, leaving Joey dejected on the couch.  
  
After about a moment, Joey cried out, ''EVERYBODY STOP MIDDLE-NAMING ME!'' ' 


	5. Getting Drunk

Chapter Five: Getting Drunk  
  
Phoebe was sitting in her living room later that day, trying to think. She couldn't believe Joey had done this. He had always seemed like the best friend she had ever had. Now that they had tried to have a relationship, he had cheated on her. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to start over with him. Her phone rang, and she answered it. ''Hello, Regina Philangie here, Phoebe isn't in right now.'' She said, in case it was Joey.   
  
It wasn't, it was Rachel. ''Hi, Regina. It's Rachel. How are you doing? You any better since this morning?'' She felt terrible for her friend.   
  
Phoebe sighed. ''No. I still don't know what to do. Joey and I were kind of casual, but we still had an arrangement. Friday and Saturday nights were our nights. It hurts so much that he did this. What am I going to tell the baby if we can't fix this?''  
  
Rachel said, ''You can fix this, Pheebs. Do you like Joey enough to try and start over? Joey likes you enough. He wants to start over with you. And maybe by the time the baby comes, you guys will be in love and committed and stuff.''  
  
Phoebe said, ''I want to have what you and Chandler have with Joey. I really do. The two months we just casually dated were torture on me. I just, I don't know if I can forgive Joey for this. I really don't.''  
  
Rachel was sitting on her own couch, in stockinged feet and pjammies. ''Pheebs, think about how close you guys are already. He's your best friend. And even though he's got Chandler, you're his best friend, too. You guys can tell each other stuff more easily than you can the rest of us. Like there's stuff I can tell Monica that I can't tell everybody else, except for Chandler.''   
  
Phoebe sat up straighter. ''You can tell Monica stuff you can't tell me? I tell you everything, Rachel Karen Greene.''  
  
Rachel said, ''Don't middle-name me! You tell Joey stuff that you don't tell me. Like, you didn't tell me that you made out with your best friend Leslie when you guys were teenagers.''  
  
Phoebe gasped. ''You know about that? Did Joey tell you?'' She was shocked that Joey would just break her confidence like that, and then she realized that it was one of his dreams to see two girls making out, so she wasn't that shocked.   
  
Rachel said, ''No, he told Monica, and she told me. But you still didn't tell me.''   
  
Phoebe told Rachel she'd talk to her the next day, because she was getting tired and just couldn't talk about the Joey situation anymore. She hung up and went to bed.   
  
Joey was sitting in his apartment, very down. He wanted so very much to fix things with Pheebs, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. He'd never wanted to be serious about just one girl before. He looked up as Chandler came out of his room, looking just as depressed as Joey felt. Joey asked, ''So, what's up, man? Why do you look so down?''   
  
Chandler replied, ''I didn't get Rachel anything for our two month anniversary, and she's angry at me. I wanted to get something really special. There wasn't anything special enough. I love her too much to get her something stupid, like a sweater.''  
  
Joey said, ''Well, you guys have already been into each other for so long, that I don't think you have to get her something so special. She already knows you love her. You could have gotten her a pretty little necklace or something.''  
  
Chandler shook his head. ''You don't understand. She got me the most gorgeous watch I have ever seen. I don't know how she was able to afford it, unless she used her credit card and is going to pay for it for months. I wish I could help her get a better job somewhere else.''   
  
His best friend got up to get a beer. ''She still doesn't know what she wants to do. She knows she wants to do something in fashion. But don't say anything to her. She would be angry, and she'll think that all you care about is where she works.''   
  
Chandler moaned and sat down on the couch. ''Let's not talk about this anymore. What are you going to do about Pheebs?'' He wanted to give Joey his advice, even if he wasn't the expert on women he wanted everyone to believe.   
  
Joey sighed. ''I don't know. I want to fix things with her, but I don't know how to go about it. I like her enough to be serious about her. I just don't know how I can make her feel better about what I did.''   
  
While the guys were talking about Phoebe, Rachel and Monica were getting drunk in their apartment. Rachel was still upset about Chandler, and Monica was supposed to be helping her feel better. However, Monica felt bad about almost ending their relationship that morning, so she was just drinking. Rachel sighed. ''I know he loves me, Monica, but he didn't get me anything. I got him the most gorgeous watch that I will be paying for till I die unless I can get a better job. Does he not get how badly that hurts?''  
  
Monica slid her arm around Rachel's shoulders. ''You guys will get past this. I mean, it's you guys. You've been in love for a long time.'' Monica sighed. She was very drunk, and not feeling any better at all about anything. She was trying to get over Chandler, because her best friend was dating him, and that was very hard. She was trying her best. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do, besides getting over Richard.   
  
Rachel slid her arm around Monica. She was suddenly seeing her friend in a new light. Monica was soooooo very drunk, but she was looking really sexy. It could be that Rachel was sooooooooooo drunk herself, but she wanted Monica. This was very unlike the time in college with Melissa. She and Monica were closer than she and Melissa were. She wondered how Monica would take it if she kissed her. She decided that she was sloshed enough to see. She kissed her best friend square on the lips.   
  
Monica was surprised when Rachel's lips touched hers. She was surprised, but she didn't hate it. She gave in to the kiss, sliding her hands up into Rachel's hair. She had the softest hair. Monica very much wanted to make love to Rachel, right here and now. In the morning, it will have been a drunken mistake that they'll wish never have happened, but she still wanted her.   
  
They looked at each other, and in one motion, they got up and placed their wine bottles with the other four on the table and went across the apartment to Monica's bedroom and closed the door. Rachel kissed Monica again in earnest, sliding her own hands into Monica's hair. Monica moved her friend's hands to her waist, and hugged her closer. Their breasts were bumping, and to both it felt heavenly. They hurriedly began taking each other's clothes off. Monica ripped Rachel's shirt as she was taking it off. Rachel shrugged. ''I got it on sale, three bucks.'' She laughed, and so did Monica as they removed bras. They slid onto the bed, caressing and kissing.   
  
The next morning, Rachel woke up with the biggest hangover she'd ever had in her life. She looked to Monica, sleeping naked next to her. They had ended up making love three times. It had been the best sex Rachel had ever had. After Chandler, of course. Rachel gasped. ''Oh my God. Chandler!'' She thought, and ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe that she had done this to him. Admittedly, she had consumed a LOT of alcohol, but still. She had been lucid enough to know what she was doing. She had WANTED to do it. She knew Monica had, too.   
  
Thinking of Monica, she woke up, and groaned. ''Bad hangover.'' She said, and then saw Rachel, sitting up in bed, breasts sticking out over the blankets. ''Hi.'' She said.   
  
Rachel smiled weakly at her. ''Hi, lover.'' She teased, and despite herself, leaned over and kissed Monica good morning.   
  
Monica again, gave herself into the kiss. ''Rachel, I thought this was going to be the worst mistake I ever made, but that was the best sex I have ever had. Now I know what Chandler's always going on about.'' She slid her hand onto Rachel's breast.  
  
Rachel tried to keep her pleasure at this off her face. ''It was very good for me, too, but I'm dating Chandler. How could I do this to him?''   
  
Monica said, ''You were sad, and you got very drunk. It was a mistake. A very good mistake, however.'' She licked her lips. ''Are you sure you don't want to do that again?''   
  
Rachel felt herself smiling. ''No, I'm not.'' She turned and kissed Monica, and they slid under the covers.   
  
Joey let himself into Rachel and Monica's, and as he was getting into the fridge, he heard noises coming from Monica's bedroom. He closed the fridge, and walked across the living room and stood outside Monica's bedroom. It sounded like someone was having some very good sex in there. Then he heard Rachel's voice saying that they would definitely have to make this mistake more often, and Mon's replying that that was the best idea she'd ever heard.   
  
Joey gasped. Monica and Rachel had had sex! He couldn't believe it! It was this moment that both girls exited, wearing bathrobes. They both threw their hands over their mouths at the sight of Joey. ''So, girls, anything you want to tell me?'' He asked.  
  
Rachel said, ''Joey, you can NOT tell Chandler. Monica and I got very drunk last night, and we did end up having sex. I don't want Chandler to be hurt. I still love him, however, I still like what I've got with Monica.''  
  
Monica slid her arms around her. ''Yeah, ya do.'' They kissed, and Joey said, ''Yeah, baby.'' When the kiss broke, Monica said, ''Joey, we're serious, you can't tell Chandler. You can't tell anyone.''   
  
Joey said, ''As long as you tell me every detail. A lot. I won't tell anyone.''  
  
Monica looked at Rachel, who nodded. She would do anything to keep Chandler from finding out. This was very unlike her, but she couldn't help herself. Monica said, ''OK, now, Joey, you've got to help us. Keep everybody out of the apartment for now, 'cause Rachel and I want to take a shower together.''   
  
Joey smiled. ''Yeah, baby. Just give me another kiss.''  
  
Both girls rolled their eyes, but gave him what he wanted before heading to the bathroom. Joey left, locking the door behind him. He went back into his own apartment. Chandler had woken up, and was fixing breakfast. ''Hey, man.'' Joey said.   
  
Chandler said, ''So, did you talk to Rachel?'' Joey had been supposed to talk Chandler up to Rachel.   
  
Joey said, ''She was in the shower.'' It was only a small lie.   
  
Chandler said, ''Well, I'll go make breakfast for her. Do you think Monica will care if I use her new teflon pans?''  
  
Joey said, ''No, you can't go over there and make breakfast! I um, want to make you and Rachel breakfast here. Why don't you go shower, and when you're done, I'll have chocolate chip pancakes for you and Rachel.'' His best friend agreed with this, so Joey immediately began to find the stuff for pancakes. He left the apartment and got the stuff off Monica's shelves. Monica and Rachel were exiting, dressed in their robes again. Joey said, ''Rach, I had to get stuff to fix pancakes for you and Chandler. So you have to come over.''   
  
Rachel said, ''OK. I guess that would be alright.'' She looked at Monica. ''I want to ask you to help me get dressed, but I'll probably never get into any clothes.'' They both laughed, and Joey was in heaven. Rachel went into her room, to get dressed. She was so surprised that she and Monica had gotten together. She didn't think of herself as a lesbian, and she guessed that she still wasn't, but she did like what she had done with Monica. She had done things that Chandler would never do. Rachel grinned to herself as she got dressed.   
  
Monica went into her own room, and quickly pulled a pair of jeans and a tee shirt out of her closet. She didn't care what she wore, since she was going to have to practice keeping her hands off Rachel all day.   
  
She exited her room, and decided that she and Rachel couldn't do that again. They would have to definitely stop. Monica wasn't going to be responsible for breaking up Rachel and Chandler. She resolved that she was going to tell Rachel that no matter how much they wanted to, they weren't going to have sex again. No matter what.   
  
Rachel exited her own room, and smiled at Monica. ''Hey, sexy.'' She said, and went to kiss Monica.  
  
Monica shook her head. ''No, way, Rach. We can't do this anymore. I don't want to mess up what you and Chandler have. It's just wrong. I hope you understand.''   
  
Rachel said, ''Monica, I want to do it. I don't want to leave Chandler, but I don't want to stop doing this with you, either. Please, don't take this away from me.''  
  
Her best friend refused to budge. ''No way, I am not going to. If you break up with Chandler, then it would be acceptable. But I won't help you cheat on him.''   
  
Rachel sighed and left the apartment to eat breakfast with her boyfriend. She knew that she and Monica weren't going to be able to stay away from each other. She entered her boyfriend's apartment and smiled at Joey, who was busily working to make the pancakes. She straightened her plaid miniskirt and said, ''Hi, Joey.''  
  
Joey said, ''Chan's in the shower. He'll be out in a minute. Sit down and wait just a minute.'' He was spooning batter into the skillet on the stove.   
  
Rachel said, ''I'm going to tell Chandler about last night.'' She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't.   
  
Chandler was coming out of the bathroom. ''Hey, beautiful.'' He said, going to kiss Rachel.   
  
Rachel shook her head. ''Um, no, honey, I need to tell you something. I got really drunk last night, and I slept with Monica.'' She hated what this would do.  
  
Chandler didn't say anything, he just went into his room and slammed the door, leaving his girlfriend feeling guilty and ashamed. 


	6. Finding A Way Back to You

Chapter Six: Finding A Way Back To You  
  
Rachel woke up in Monica's bed, after a wild night of sex. She wasn't seeing Chandler anymore, and even though she wanted to, she and Monica couldn't stay away from each other. She missed Chandler. He hadn't been hanging with him the past couple of days, since he wasn't sure what to do about her. She got up and put on a robe. Monica moaned in her sleep. Rachel left the room and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She was still torn inside. She didn't want to stop sleeping with Monica, obviously, but she missed Chandler so much it hurt.   
  
The door opened, and it brung Phoebe. ''I think I might forgive Joey! I'm just, I'm so miserable without him.'' She announced to her friend. She stopped at the look on Rachel's face. ''I'm so sorry that you and Chandler aren't together, but you're getting help from Monica. You guys are like bunnies.'' Phoebe said.   
  
This made Rachel laugh. ''I know. Monica's great. I just, I still love Chandler. Anyway, enough about me. So, you're going to fix things with Joey?'' She asked, smiling.   
  
Phoebe smiled back. ''Yeah, I want to take it as slow as I can, but I do want to fix things. He's the sweetest guy I've ever dated.''   
  
Speaking of Joey, he entered the room. ''Hey, guys.'' He smiled at Phoebe. ''Hi, Pheebs. How's the baby?''   
  
Phoebe said, ''I'm ready to take you back, if you'll still have me, Joey.'' She couldn't contain her excitement. She and Joey were going to be able to be together, and take it as slow as they wanted.   
  
Joey laughed and smiled wider. ''I'm so happy, Pheebs!'' He wrapped her in the tightest hug he could. He was so happy. They twirled around the living room and kitchen, a tangle of limbs and giggles.   
  
In her room, Monica was writing in her diary. She was very confused, and knew Rachel was, too.   
  
Dear Journal, Saturday, 9:30 am  
  
Hi, it's me. I told you about fooling around with Rachel. At first, I was just doing it because I wanted to get over Chandler. And I was drunk. That, too. She is incredible. The best sex I have ever had in my life. She is very conflicted. She likes having sex with me, but she wants to be with Chandler. He and she have been in love a very long time. I feel like I messed that up, even though the first time we kissed, she kissed me. I just don't know what to do. I'm not strong enough to break up with her. I need her. There's nothing else good going on in my life. I need this. I need her. Oh, what do I do?  
  
Monica   
  
Monica closed her journal and sighed. She didn't like what was happening. She hated herself. She loved the sex, but this relationship wasn't making her feel good. It really wasn't. She may have split up two people who could be destined to be together. How could she live with herself if she didn't help them get back together? She had to. She didn't know where to start, but she was totally going to. She picked up the phone and called Chandler. It wasn't much, but it was a start. At least she was doing something.   
  
Chandler answered his phone, hoping that it wasn't Rachel. He wasn't ready to forgive her yet. He wasn't sure if he could completely trust her. She had apparently gotten drunk and had sex with Monica a lot. Speaking of Monica, she was hollering his name. Chandler sighed. ''Hi, Mon. What's up?''   
  
Monica sighed back. ''I want to talk to you about fixing this stuff with Rachel. I want you to find some way to forgive her. She was drunk, and was sad about the fight you guys had. We were both drunk. She didn't want to hurt you, but she liked what we did. I'm sorry, it was my fault that we kept doing it. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. I don't love her or anything, but it was amazing. I won't bore you with the details.''  
  
Chandler found himself really wanting to know the details. ''Um, no, that's OK.'' He tried to keep his voice normal.   
  
Monica shook her head. ''No way, uh uh. I'm not telling you. By the tone of your voice, you're probably like, getting all turned on.'' She couldn't help but giggle.   
  
Chandler stopped wanting to hear the details with her giggle. ''Don't, Monica. It's only been a few days since I found out. I can't take it lightly yet.''   
  
Monica immediately apologized. She knew how hard this was for him, and she didn't mean to hurt him. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Look, I'm trying to do the right thing here. I'm the one who has Rachel. It shouldn't be this way. You should have her. Please forgive her. I can live without the sex.''   
  
Chandler felt himself starting to fold. ''I do want to forgive her. I could forgive the one time, when you were drunk, but the times since? You guys have been fornicating like bunnies since then. If she loves me, then why does she have to have sex with you?''   
  
Monica said, ''She loves you. She's sad that you broke up with her. She wants to get over you if you're not going to take her back. I guess that I am helping with that.''   
  
Chandler said, ''I just, I don't know if I can forgive her. I love her. I'm hurt that she would do this to me. How can I forgive her when she cheated on me?''  
  
Monica leaned back in her chair. ''Chandler, if you forgive her, and try to work out the kinks in the relationship, she'll take you back. She is just very hurt that you guys had a fight.''  
  
Chandler told Monica he'd think about it and hung up. Phoebe and Joey entered the apartment, laughing and talking. He groaned and sighed.   
  
Joey looked at him. He turned to Phoebe. ''He's still in phase one. There's nothing we can do for him yet.'' He pulled a soda for Phoebe out of the fridge.   
  
Phoebe took it and sat down on one of the Barca loungers and turned to face Chandler. ''Chandler, if I could forgive Joey, you can forgive Rachel. She still loves you. She's really upset since you guys broke up. Go over and see for yourself.''   
  
Chandler got up, and walked across the apartment, left, and walked across the hall. He opened Monica and Rachel's door. They were fighting. Monica was telling Rachel that if she wanted Chandler back, then she was going to have to give her up. Rachel was saying that she did want Chandler back, but she didn't know if she could give Monica up. Monica was telling her that if she wanted Chandler, and really loved him, then she could give Monica up. Then Monica gasped, seeing Chandler by the door.   
  
Rachel turned around, and said, ''Chandler.'' She looked so torn. She wasn't sure what to do, and neither was Chandler. He looked at her. There was a tense silence.   
  
Monica broke it. ''I'm gonna go. You guys can talk this out without me.'' She turned and left the apartment, going across the hall to Joey and Chandler's.   
  
Chandler sat down on the couch, pulling Rachel with him. ''OK. She's right. We do need to talk. Rach, I still love you so much, it hurts. I just, I can understand the onetime drunken thing. Everyone does stupid things when they're drunk. I just, I don't understand why you've been doing it since then.''   
  
Rachel wasn't sure what to say. ''I was sad, and upset. You weren't forgiving me, and Monica was trying to be there for me. But, if you want to work things out, then I can keep from doing it again. I can. I love you so much. We have been through so much to try to be together, and now that we know how we feel, we just can't break up. We have to try to work this out. It was good with you, Chandler. I don't want to be alone.''   
  
She started to cry, and against his better judgement, Chandler held her. He was truly sorry that this had happened. They just sat like that for awhile, Chandler holding her while she cried.   
  
Across the hall, Joey was rubbing Phoebe's belly. ''I can't believe there's a baby I made in there.'' He seemed happy to be rubbing her belly.   
  
Phoebe looked at him. She was ready to marry him, even though they were supposed to be taking things slowly. She had missed him so much when they were broken up. She turned to him. ''Joey, I know we're taking things slow, but I love you. I have for awhile now.''  
  
Joey smiled at her. ''Aw, Pheebs, that's so nice. I love you, too. Let's make some spaghetti and eat it. It'll feel all couply.''   
  
While they were making the spaghetti, Monica came over. She said, ''Chandler and Rachel are in there making up!'' She was bouncy and excited.   
  
Phoebe and Joey glanced at each other. They were tired of hearing about Chandler and Rachel. Joey said, ''Monica, Pheebs and I wanted some alone time.''   
  
Monica made a face. ''Fine, then, I'll leave.'' She left the apartment, and then left the building. She wandered down the sidewalk, feeling all alone. She had been feeling this way since she and Richard had broken up, even though she knew it had been a good idea that they'd ended things. He didn't want children and she did. After about an hour of walking around, she went on back to her apartment. She entered it to find Rachel and Chandler dancing to some music on the radio. She left them alone and went into her room to cry....  
  
The End, TBC.... 


End file.
